Silence
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Le caporal Livaï exige ou savoure le silence. Eren trouble ce silence jusqu'à ce que le caporal le fasse taire. D'une manière très langoureuse ... ou pas. Rated T pour me laisser une marge.
1. Préface

_Bonjour ou bonsoir, Tout dépendra de quand vous lirez ceci._

_Je n'ai que des O.S sur le couple ErenxLivaï ou inversement._

_Mais je me suis rendu compte que ces O.S avait la même tram : le caporal goûtant au silence. Eren qui perturbe le silence et Livaï qui s'arrange d'une manière ou d'une autre pour le faire taire._

_… Donc au lieux de faire plusieurs nouveau poste à chaque O.S je me suis dit que j'allais les regrouper ce qui est mieux pour moi. Pour que je me retrouve dans ce qui est publié ou pas. Peut être après, que pour vous, ce sera aussi pratique._

_Enfin, bref ! Bonne lecture !_

_AAA_


	2. Hoquet

_Disclamaire : Rien est à moi, sinon je ne serais pas entrain d'attendre les scan chaque mois ! Cette œuvre appartient à __Hajime Isayama._

_Bon, passons au chose sérieuse ! °W° / BRIQUE / Mais j'ai même pas encore dit un truc ( C'est en prévention de ce que tu vas dire ) … Il y a quelque risque d'OOC. Et il risque aussi d'y avoir encore des fautes … Bonne lecture._

* * *

Eren avait un faim. Très faim. Alors quand ce fut l'heure du repas il ne se fit pas prier. A table se tenait l'escouade du Caporal Rivaille, le Caporal lui même, et Eren.

Le demi-titant avait tellement faim quand moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf il avait déjà fini son assiette et s'en resservait une seconde.

- « Tu devrais manger moins vite c'est pas bon pour ton estomac » lui fit remarquer Petra.

Les autres membres de l'escouade, qui était à la moitié de leur assiette, approuvèrent. Même le caporal avait levé les yeux de son assiette.

- « Mais non. C'est bon ! » contra Eren en avalant se deuxième portion. « Ça fais du bien de manger ! J'étais affamé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

OxO

Cela faisait maintenant une petite heure que le repas était terminé. Tout le monde était reparti à ses occupations. Eren avait accompagné le caporal dans son bureau car ce dernier étant chargé de sa surveillance, devait l'avoir à l'œil même quand il remplissait des papiers.

L'adolescent s'ennuyait ferme. Il devait rester dans le bureau du caporal mais se dernier lui avait donné des consignes très claire :

- « Tu ne touche à rien. Tu ne bouge pas. Et surtout tu ne fais pas de bruit. » lui avait-il ordonné.

Plus facile à dire qu'a faire ! Il s'était assis sur une chaise qui traînait dans le bureau et ne bougeait pas. Car manque de pot des qu'il faisait un mouvement cette chaise grinçait.

- « _Je suis sure qu'il a fait exprès que la seule chaise de libre soit celle qui grince !_ » râlait en son fort intérieur Eren. Parce qu'il y avait bien deux ou trois chaises de plus dans le bureau mais elles étaient toute noyé sous une tonne de livres ou de paperasses. Au choix. « _En faite je suis sur qu'il avait tout prévu !_ »

Car il aurait bien enlevé les documents des chaises mais le caporal avait était claire : « Tu ne touche à rien. »

Il se serait bien assis par terre ou autre part mais il avait interdiction de bouger. Et de toute façons des qu'il faisait mine d'exciser un malheureux geste la chaise grinçait. Là aussi le caporal c'était montré ferme : « Tu ne bouge pas. Et surtout tu ne fais pas de bruit. »

C'était peine perdu tout avait était minutieusement planifié ! Il avait bien essayé de se lever mais la chaise avait fait tellement de bruit que le caporal avait relevé la têtes de ses papiers à la plus grand joie d'Eren qui fut incendié pas un regard meurtrier.

Sauf que maintenant il avait d'autre problème. Entre autre les fourmis dans les jambes, il sentait que quelque chose se préparait dans sa gorge. Ce quelque chose allait faire beaucoup de bruit s'il ne le maîtrisait pas très vite. Sauf que la bête était plus grosse et plus puissante que voulu. Elle finit pas s'échapper.

- « Hic ! »

Le caporal releva la tête en direction du soldat peu content d'être dérangé. Mais même les regards noirs de Livaï ne fit rien au hoquet d'Eren qui faisait de son mieux pour faire le moins de bruits possible.

- « Voilà ce qui ce passe quand on mange trop et trop vite. Maintenant tu ne fait plus aucun bruits ! »

- « Mais-Hic ! »

Un regarde le fit taire et ratatiner sur sa chaise. Le silence revint plus ou moins, ponctué par les hoquets étouffé d'Eren. La crise finit par passer, les derniers hoquets se faisaient de plus en plus espacé et discret. Alors il finit par se redressait. Mais …

- « HIC ! »

Le hoquets était revenu et beaucoup plus fort. Mais surtout beaucoup plus bruyant. Le caporal qui commençait à voir rouge se leva et se posa devant Eren. Ce dernier n'était pas rassuré et cherchait à s'excuser quand un nouveau hoquettement le pris.

- « Je peux aller hic! … boire ?

- « Non. »

- « Mai-hic ! »

Livaï, exaspéré, se pencha vers Eren qui ferma les yeux craignant le point qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur sa tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir contre ses lèvres quelque chose de doux quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Il l'entrouvris légèrement mais assez pour qu'une langue passe. Elle explorait ce terin inconnu avide de tout savoir de ses moindres recoins. Eren se surpris à y prendre par.

L'intruse se retira tout comme ses choses si douce sur ses lèvres. Quant il ouvrit les yeux quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le caporal essuyer un mince filer de bave au coin de sa bouche.

- « C-Caporal … ? » bégaya un Eren surpris. Pas choqué. Non juste surpris.

- « La ferme ! Tu ne touche à rien. Tu ne bouge pas. Et surtout tu ne fait pas de bruit » lui ordona Livaï un air sévère.

- « Je … Capo- … »

- « Chut ! » siffla le dit caporal posant un doigt sur le bouche d'Eren avant de retourner à son bureau pour le reste de l'après-midi qui se passa dans un silence olympien. Le hoquet du plus jeune disparut.

XoX

Plus tard, le soir tout le monde était à nouveau réuni autour d'un repas. Le dîner se passa relativement bien. Tout le monde ayant oublié le trou noir qui avait servie d'estomac à Eren se midi même. Enfin presque tout le monde.

- « Alors, Eren ? T'as pas était malade avec tout ce que tu as mangé ? » questionna Gunter un sourire moqueurs aux visage.

- « Non. »

Tout le monde se retourna. Surpris.

- « Mais avec tout ce que tu as mangé ce midi tu n'as même pas eut le hoquet ? » Demanda Petra.

Les souvenirs de l'après-midi remontèrent dans la mémoire d'Eren qui avait enfin réussie à faire taire sa maudite conscience sur ce qui c'était déroulé quelque heures plutôt.

- « S- … »

- « Non. » le coupa le caporal. « S'il avait eut le hoquet il aurait dégagé de mon bureau depuis longtemps. » dit-il un regard appuyé sur Eren.

* * *

_J'adore couper Eren dans ces répliques. Je sais pas pourquoi. / BRIQUE VOLANTE / ... x _


	3. Cri dans la nuit

_Voici un autre O.S. Bon, pour celui-ci je suis sur de rien, encore moins que pour le précédent. Donc je pense qu'il y a de forte chance qu'il y ait de l'OOC. A vous de juger. Sinon, une chose dont je suis sur. Il reste des fautes, c'est certain! / BRIQUE VOLANTE / ..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

C'était la nuit au Q.G. Tout le monde dormaient. Le silence était total, à peine troublé par les bruits de la nuit. C'était une nuit calme. Banal jusqu'à qu'un cri réveille le caporal.

Un cri. Un bête cri déchirant la quiétude de la nuit. Déchirant son silence par son bruit mais aussi et surtout par la profonde tristesse et solitude qui en émanait.

La provenance du cri n'était pas inconnue au caporal. Il savait même exactement d'où il émanait. Mais il ne bougea pas de son lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il criait ainsi en pleine nuit. C'est donc sans avoir bougé que le caporal ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard un nouveau cri fit sursauter Livaï. Ce cri n'était pas le même que le précédent ou celui des nuits passées. Celui-ci hurlait à qui serait lui prêter une oreille, la douleur de perdre un être chère, la douleur d'être rejeté.

Cette fois-ci le caporal se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Apparemment il était le seul à entendre ses cris de détresses. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers descendant au cœur du château, dans les cachots. En haut des marches Livaï entendit des sanglots. Comme ceux que les enfants étouffent de leur oreiller pour n'alerter personne. Des sanglots d'un enfant qui ce sentait affreusement seul.

En bas des marches, devant sa cellule, il le vit. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête sous l'oreiller qui étouffait tant bien que mal le chagrin de son possesseur. Alors le caporal, sans bruit, ouvrit le cachot s'approchant de la silhouette malheureuse. Quant il fut au niveau de la tête de lit il posa sa main sur l'oreiller qu'il releva.

En dessous son visage en larmes, les yeux rouges de chagrin, l'avait regardé un bref instant avant de plonger la tête dans le matelas. Comme l'aurait fait un enfant se cachant. Le caporal le pris par la manche de son T-short avant de le forcer à se relever et à le suivre dans le QG.

Il n'avait pas la force de résister et se laissait mener par le caporal. Il ne faisait pas attention au trajet et encore moins à l'endroit ou il l'avait emmené jusqu'à ce que Livaï le balance sans ménagement sur un lit avant de lui même rentrer dedans et de se coucher.

- « Que je ne t'entende plus. Dors Eren. »

Eren se positionna de façons à se que le torse du caporal lui serve coussin. Il s'endormit dans cette position sans remarquer le sourire discret de l'aîné qui avait passé une main dans ses cheveux.

- « Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir dans le silence. »

* * *

_Je trouve ça un peu guimauve. / BRIQUE VOLANTE 2: le retour / ..._


	4. Soupir

_Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! / BRIQUE / ... Erm ... C'est dangereux c'est truc là! Bon me revoila avec un autre O.S. Un chouïa plus osé. Enfin, je le sais, comme toujours, qu'il reste des fautes. Je m'en excuse platement je fais mon possible!_

**_Lottie :_**

_Quant j'ai vu ta review j'en ai sauté de joie! Elle m'a fais très plaisir. J'ai toujours peur de faire un truc ( trop ) guimauve ou nian-nian. Enfin!_  
_Tu m'a signalé des fautes. Je t'en remercie. Pour " la caporal " c'est une erreur d'inattention que j'aurais put éviter. Par contre je savais pas qu'il fallait accorder " quelques " à " minutes "! Et pour " cri " c'est pareil. Je pensais qu'il y avait toujours un S. Tu viens de m'apprendre quelques trucs. Bonnes fêtes!_

* * *

- « Pffff ! Pourquoi je suis passé dans ce couloir à ce moment précis déjà ?! » dit Eren en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu marmonnes Jaëger ? » lui reprocha le caporal penché sur une table, l'astiquant.

- « … Rien … » dit-il, retenant de justesse un autre soupir. »

- « Dans ce cas, je ne veux plus t'entendre. De tout le ménage. » ordonna Livaï.

En passant à la table suivante il jeta un coup d'œil sur celle que venait de nettoyer Eren. Ce dernier s'occupant de la table à côté ne vit pas le caporal lui lancer son éponge à la tête. Bien sur une éponge ne faisait pas mal mais il était surpris de se prendre sur la tête celle de son supérieur. En se retournant pour la lui rendre il fut agrippé et entraîné par une main le menant sans ménagement devant la table qu'il venait de faire.

- « T'appelle ça "nettoyé" ? » Lui reprocha, encore, le caporal.

Cette fois il lui échappa et Eren soupira bruyamment avant de ce recevoir une main lui agrippant les cheveux et le mettre nez à nez avec la table.

- « Ce n'est pas propre. Nettoie. » ordonna Livaï en passant une main sur et sous la table qu'il ressortit grises de poussières.

En se redressant Eren se demanda tout en se maudissant pourquoi il avait décidé de passer dans ce couloir à ce moment là. C'est vrai quoi ! Il était le seul à passer par le petit escalier poussiéreux de derrière pour descendre plus vite et surtout pour éviter le caporal qui attendait la première personne ayant le malheur de descendre l'escalier principal pour le désigner pour faire le ménage. Sauf que manque de pot le caporal avait apparemment eut vent de ce petit détournement et était venu l'attendre aux pieds des marches poussiéreuses.

Eren soupira. Encore. Vraiment ! Pourquoi lui ? Peut être parce qu'il employait cette technique à chaque fois que le caporal attendait en bas des escaliers principaux ? Sûrement. Enfin pour le moment il soupirait pour la énièmes fois. Vraiment, le ménage n'était pas sa tasse de thé favorite. Loin de là.

Le caporal était retourné à l'autre bout de la salle. Il astiquait les tables maniaquement. Ne supportant pas la poussière. Pendant sa session de ménage il entendit Jaëger soupirer. Encore et encore. Est-ce qu'il ce rendait compte qu'il soupirait au moins ? Enfin là n'était pas le problème.

Le caporal avait remarqué que depuis un moment, le jour ou il attendait aux bas des escaliers il y avait tout le monde qui passait par là. Bien sûr le premier descendu était de corvée de nettoyage. Mais la chose bizarre était que tout le monde dans l'escouade était déjà passé deux fois. Mais pas Eren. Alors Livaï avait cherché. Il était obligé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et l'anguille s'était avéré être un second escalier très peu emprunté. Ne l'étant que les jours ou il attendait.

Alors il avait décidé d'attendre Jaëger. Qui depuis avoir était pris la main dans le sac, soupirait comme pas permis. Le caporal s'était installé pour le ménage à l'opposer d'Eren pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre soupirer. Mais ce bougre soupirait tellement fort qu'il l'entendait même à l'autre bout de la salle.

Au bout d'un moment Livaï en eut tellement marre qu'il s'avança vers le soldat avant de le retourner et de la plaquer dos contre la table que le plus jeune était entrain de nettoyer. Eren regarda son supérieur les yeux grand ouvert. Ne comprenant absolument rien à la situation.

- « J'en ai assez de t'entendre soupirer. Surtout que tu n'as absolument aucune raison de soupirer autant. »

Cette fois un sourcil du demi-titans ce releva. _Je soupire tant que ça ?_ Pensa-t-il tout en soupirant. Ce qui eut le dont d'irriter encore plus l'aîné qui le fixa d'un regard noir et froid avec au fond une lueur qui venait de s'allumer. Cette lueur ne disait rien de bon à Eren.

- « Oups ! » fut tout ce que put dire Eren avant qu'une main un peu trop baladeuse ne vienne se posait sur une certaine partie de son anatomie.

- « Tu veux soupirer ? Très bien. Je vais te donner une bonne raison de soupirer. » tout en disant cela le caporal avait retiré sa main qui maintenant se promenait le long du torse du cadet. Survolant légèrement son ventre.

Livaï se pencha sur Eren venant mettre son nez dans son coup, coupant la vue au plus jeune qui était complètement perdu par ce que faisait le caporal. Il avait bien essayé de le repousser mais quand il avait voulu tendre ses bras, une main s'était mise à jouer avec l'un de ces tétons lui arrachant un soupir. Eren put sentir Livaï sourire dans son coup quand un nouveau soupir lui échappa quant ce dernier c'était mis à mordiller sa peau.

Pendant cinq minutes le caporal fit soupirer Eren qui bien assez tôt se retrouva excité. Finalement Livaï se releva le visage impassible regardant le plus jeune sous lui qui était rouge.

- « Va te soulager. N'oublie pas de revenir. Les tables ne se nettoieront pas toutes seules. »

Eren fila sans demander son reste. Prenant note de ne plus sécher le ménage et surtout de ne plus soupirer en présence du caporal.

* * *

_J'ai l'impression qu'en me corrigeant, je rajoute des fautes ... / Pied de biche volant / Haha! J'ai caché toutes les briques! / BRIQUE / ... oxo ..._

_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tout le monde!_


	5. Taille

_Me r'voila! Bon, j'ai perdu mon avances. Ce chapitre est le dernier terminé dans mes archives! Va falloir que je bosse un peu plus ...  
Bon, je pense que vous connaissez tous la chanson: il reste des fautes! Encore ... Toujours ... _

**Lottie:**

_Merci de me signaler les fautes! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es loin de me décourager. Si tu savais le nombre de fautes que je faisait à mes débuts ...  
Sinon, oui, le ménage c'est l'esclavage! Une horreur! Eren serait d'accord. N'est-ce pas? - Tout à fait! -. Par ailleurs l'idée d'un Livaï avec une idée derrière la tête me plaisait bien._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Jour des courses. Manque de bol pour le caporal c'était son tour de les faire. Bien sûr comme Jaëger devait le suivre, partout il se retrouvait avec le demi-titan au milieu de la foule bruyante du marché. Quelle plaie.

Eren était vraiment ravi de faire les courses. Pas que porter les paquets de provision l'enchantait mais c'était ça ou être dans le bureau du caporal sans avoir le droit de bouger et de faire du bruit. Donc il avançait sans regarder devant jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre quelqu'un et ne tombe à la renverse avec les sacs.

- « On ne t'a pas appris à regarder devant toi ? » lui reprocha le caporal.

Car Eren, distrait, n'avait pas fait attention et n'avait pas vu que le caporal s'était arrêté et lui avait foncé dedans. L'aîné avait déjà tourné le dos au plus jeune lui intimant de ramasser les courses et de le suivre.

- « Pfff ! Même en lui fonçant dessus par mégarde il est resté debout et par-dessus tout, sa politesse n'a d'égale que sa petite taille-Aïe ! » Eren venait de se prendre un point sur la tête de la part du caporal devant lui, les yeux mécontent, l'air en colère.

- « Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Qui dis-tu que sa politesse n'a d'égale que sa petite taille ? »

- « P-personne mon caporal ! » bégaya Eren ne voulant pas servir d'exécutoire à son supérieur.

- « Je ne veux plus t'entendre. » lui intima le caporal avant de tourner les talons pour de bon, s'enfonçant dans la cohue entre les stands.

Eren ramassa les courses puis courut à la suite du caporal. Malheureusement perdu dans la foule, il ne vit Livaï nulle part. Eren se dit qu'il pourrait faire les courses en même temps qu'il le cherchait mais, bien entendu, c'était ce dernier qui avait la liste des achats à faire. Alors le soldat partit à la recherche de son supérieur.

OxO

Livaï marchait d'un pas vif pensant que son subordonné converti en porteur pour l'occasion le suivait. _Même entouré de monde, il est agréable de ne pas sentir des bruits de pas vous suivant …_, pensa-t-il. A sa réflexion le caporal fut pris d'un doute. Jaëger n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion. Donc la seule option possible était …

Le caporal se retourna et il ne fut même pas étonné de voir qu'Eren s'était perdu. Ou du moins une voix dans sa tête déforma la pensée lui disant qu'il avait perdu Eren. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait voulu réellement penser. Le caporal partit à la recherche du soldat.

Finissant les courses par la même occasion, le caporal en avait plein les bottes et pardessus la tête de rechercher son subordonner. Parce qu'il faut dire que rechercher Eren et porter les courses en même temps n'était pas chose aisée quand tout le monde vous dépassait au minimum d'une tête. Et puis pourquoi tout le monde le regardait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé porter à ce moment-là son uniforme militaire afin de faire taire tout le monde. Mais Erwin avait demandé à ce que lui et Eren se rendent au marché en civil. La bonne blague ! Livaï surprit une conversation entre deux femmes d'un âge mur lui faisant comprendre pourquoi on le dévisageait de son avis.

- « Pauvre garçon ! Il a l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Et puis toutes ces courses ! Il doit avoir la quinzaine et de nombreux frères et sœurs ! » dit la première.

Le caporal n'en revenait pas ! On le comparait à un de ces jeunes garçons obligé de faire les courses pour sa famille. Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que la seconde dise quelque chose qui l'intéressait déjà plus.

- « Il me fait penser au garçon qui est passé un peu plutôt, jeune avec plein de sacs. Mais il était plus grand. Lui aussi avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un. »

_Dites tout de suite que je suis petit !_ Râla mentalement Livaï. Malgré ses envies de meurtre il s'approcha des deux femmes pour leur demander des renseignements sur le jeune homme qu'elles avaient vue avant lui.

- « Vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon un peu plus grand que moi ? Avec des sacs. » demanda le caporal furieux de devoir demander des renseignement et surtout il sentait très mal la suite.

- « Tu cherches ton grand frère ? Il est partie dans la rue à notre droite. Nous ne l'avons pas vu sortir, il doit encore y être puisqu'il s'agit d'un cul de sac. » indiqua la première.

- « Tu veux un coup de main, gamin ? » demanda la seconde rajoutant une couche sur la colère qui bouillait en Livaï.

- « Non. »

C'est sur cette parole froide que le caporal leur tourna le dos et s'engagea dans la ruelle. Vraiment ces dames l'avaient mis en rogne ! Le prendre pour un mioche, lui demander s'il cherchait son grand frère. _Je parais quand même pas si jeune ?!_ Et surtout lui dire « gamin », il avait très peu apprécié. Comme si perdre le vrai gamin de l'histoire n'était pas suffisant !

En avançant dans la rue il remarqua que les marchands commençaient doucement à remballer leurs étales. La fin du marché étant proche. En avançant plus loin il ne vit pas quelqu'un devant lui. Ils se percutèrent. Toute les provisions étaient par terre.

- « Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas … vue … » se stoppa l'inconnu pas si inconnu.

Livaï cru que ces yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Il leva son point avant de l'abattre sans ménagement sur le crâne d'Eren.

- « Crétin ! La prochaine fois dit-moi d'attendre avant que je ne te perde ! » lui reprocha le caporal avant de commencer à ramasser et remplir les sacs avec ce qui était tombé.

Eren lui donna un coup de main en silence, craignant de contrarier encore plus que nécessaire son supérieure. Les sacs de nouveau plein furent partagés entre lui et Livaï à la surprise d'Eren. Le caporal avait même réussie à mettre plus de choses dans certains sac leur permettant ainsi d'avoir une main libre.

Cette main libre Jaëger allait la glisser dans sa poche mais celle du caporal se posa sur la sienne, l'entraînant à sa suite. Eren ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son supérieur mais il espérait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le sien non plus. Car il avait pris une jolie teinte rosée au niveau des pommettes.

Quant enfin ils sortirent de la ruelle, les deux femmes étaient encore là, jasant sur ce qui les entouraient. Quand elles virent les deux jeunes gens elles se mirent à roucouler disant que c'était mignon le petit frère tirant le grand. Livaï leur jeta un regard noir pendant qu'Eren baragouinait qu'ils n'étaient pas frères.

Sauf qu'elles n'entendaient absolument rien, rajoutant même une couche. Le caporal qui en avait vraiment assez, tira Jaëger vers lui. Lâchant sa main, il pris le col du plus jeune et l'embrassa sous le regard choqué des deux dames. Quant ils se séparèrent elles étaient déjà parti.

Eren regarda Livaï avant de passer des joue légèrement rosie au rouge pivoine sous le regard de l'aîné qui lui repris la main l'entraînant jusqu'au QG.

* * *

_Bonne Année! ( Avec un peu d'avance! ) / BRIQUE /_


	6. Ievan Polkka

_Me revoila! Je vous ai manqué? / BRIQUE / Bien sur que non! Herm! Bon, pour terminer cette semaine dans la joie et la bonne humeur j'ai un nouveau petit O.S. Qui cette fois est passé entre les pattes de ma bêta-lectrice! Mais bien sur, comme toujours, même après relecture, elle comme moi, ne pouvons garantir à 100% qu'il ne reste pas de fautes ..._

_Bon avant lecture, quatre petites choses:_

_1 - En lisant cette O.S, écoutez donc en même temps Ievan Polkka de Miku Hatsune.  
2 - Cette O.S m'a été inspiré par une vidéo: watch?v=VZqE81jGEG8__ . ( Je mettrais le liens dans mon profil )_  
_3 - La retranscription des paroles est tiré d'ici : __ paroles/hatsune+miku/levan+ __ ( Liens dans mon profil )_  
_4 - Je ne mis connais absolument pas au poker. Donc si dans ce que je dis quelque chose cloche, dite le moi et je le corrigerai._

_Bon je pense avoir tout dit ... Bonne Lecture_!

* * *

C'était un soir comme un autre. Ou presque. Pour une fois, Eren n'avait pas à rester avec le caporal. Enfin pour être plus juste, après avoir fait tomber une pile de livre dans le bureau de Livaï, il a été chassé de la pièce. Une fois à la porte, le demi-titan se dit qu'il aurait préféré demeurer avec lui. Pas qu'il était masochiste.

- « Reste assis ! Ne bouge pas ! Ne dérange rien ! Ne fait pas de bruit ! » Par-ci, par-là lui rabâchait le caporal tous les jours. Il en avait pas marre de se répéter comme un vieux disque rayé ?

Enfin peut être qu'au bout du compte il était bien masochiste pour vouloir rester avec lui. Voir même suicidaire. Au choix …

Quoi qu'il en soit Jaëger se retrouvait maintenant assis le cul par terre, devant la porte de son supérieur. Il entendait faiblement des bruits provenant de la salle à manger. En s'y rendant il y vit les camarades de sa promo et l'escouade de Livaï dans une bonne ambiance. Les bouteilles qui jonchaient déjà le sol devaient sans doute y aider grandement. Tout le monde paraissait avoir bu, au moins une ou deux lampée pour les moins éméchés.

Eren entra et se mêla à ses camardes, surpris mais ravi qu'il soit présent et non entrain de remplir de la paperasse avec le caporal. En prenant part à une partie de strip poker où Hanji semblait mener la danse, il apprit que le Major Erwin était partit à la capital pour quelques jours. Et étant donné que le caporal était dans son bureau tout le monde en profitait pour se détendre quelque peu.

« _Ils ont une drôle de notion de "se détendre" …_ » se dit Eren pas vraiment surprit. Après tout il était entré dans le bataillons le plus fêlé de l'armée … Un flairait ses camarades, un autre passait son temps à se mordre la langue, une autre complètement obnubilé par les titans –qu'elle cassait les oreilles de tout le monde à dire et redire toujours la même chose. Mais le clou du spectacle était sans doute le maniaque du ménage. Tellement maniaque qu'il n'hésitait pas à vérifier que tout était propre et bien ranger ! Partout ! Même dans le placard d'Eren. Surtout dans le placard d'Eren, en fait …

C'est en cogitant de la sorte qu'il ne vit pas Hanji sortir un brelan. Toute les personnes présente à la table poussèrent un soupir à fendre à l'âme ayant toute déjà perdu d'avance. Tant dis que les spectateurs se marrait de leurs tête. Eren en voyant la main de la scientifique se dit que finalement, il s'en tirait à bon compte. Il annonça sur la table une quinte flush royale. Tout le monde en tomba sur le cul. Surtout Hanji qui se voyait déjà perdre. Alors qu'elle gagnait depuis le début.

- « Pff ! C'est juste la chance du débutant ! » fanfaronna Auruo en caleçon-chaussettes.

- « C'est peut-être la chance du débutant mais lui au moins il peut prendre le risque de perdre ses chaussettes. Pas comme certains ! » contra Günther.

- « Hey ! » se vexa Auruo.

Après cela Hanji péta un câble, prétextant qu'Eren avait triché. C'est à ce moment-là que la plupart des plus vieux décrétèrent qu'ils avaient assez bu. Ou du moins eux, car ils partirent se coucher, en amenant une Hanji complètement hystérique.

Après ce petit incident les jeunes recrues se rassemblèrent autour d'une table avec les bouteilles restante et bavardèrent un bon moment. Durant cette nuit, après que les bouteilles furent vidées, un certain nombre de langues se délièrent. Par exemple on apprit que Christa et Ymir était en couple. Cette information ne choqua personne, elle ne fit que confirmer ce dont ils se doutaient déjà. Par contre l'information qui mit une claque fut d'apprendre de Sasha, qu'elle et Mikasa avait … En fait personne ne sut le fin mot de l'histoire puisque cette dernière, les joues rouges, avait mis sa main sur la bouche de sa comparse avant de boire au goulot d'une bouteille et de menacer quiconque dirait quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'avait laissé sous-entendre Sasha.

Puis les heures passant, on continua d'apprendre des choses sur tout le monde. Certaines inutiles d'autre drôle. Par exemple on apprit que Reiner, même s'il ne le paraissait pas, se peignait les cheveux avant de se coucher et au lever. Ces cheveux était coupé extrêmement cours mais l'un empêchait pas l'autre. Berthold dormait avec des chaussettes. Apparemment il était frileux la nuit. Conny était en fait, sous ces airs de bêta, un philosophe. Personne ni cru jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à philosopher sur l'arbre de Descartes. Bien vite il se retrouva bâillonné, personne n'ayant envie de philosopher à une heure pareil.

Le temps passait et les heures s'engrenaient les unes aux autres Les recrues tombaient les unes après les autres comme des mouches. Toutes les bouteilles sèches de leur liquide.

Quand le caporal sortit de son bureau, il n'était pas loin de deux heures et demie du matin. Il parcourrait les couloirs en direction de sa chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si Jaëger était dans les cachots ou non, puisqu'à une heure aussi tardive tout le monde dormait. Le caporal une fois dans sa chambre s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit.

Sur les coups de six heures, un bruit le réveilla ou du moins une voie. En se relevant il reconnut la voie du demi-titan. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à une heure pareille ?! ». En sortant dans le couloir il se dirigea vers la provenance de la voie, le réfectoire.

En ouvrant la porte quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver toute les recrues écroulé sur, sous et à côté des tables, la grande majorité une bouteille à la main. Les autres conteneurs de boisson gisant lamentablement entre tous les corps, étant vide de leurs liqueurs, rendaient un tableau chaotique.

Mais se qui fit halluciner le caporal, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'Eren, c'était ce dernier debout entre ces camarades de promo et les cadavres de bouteilles, à chanter une chanson bizarre, inconnue du caporal, en dansant avec deux poireau en main.

- « Aracchaccha yadibi dabi din rabaditsu dan din ran den ran do  
Wabari bappa pari pari pariri pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-su ten den ran do  
Wabarin ratten ran deyano wara bara bara barudududu deyabuu  
Moritta din ran den ran do badaka daka daka duku duku deiyaduu ... »

Il dansait et chantait quand il s'arrêta avant de balancer en l'air les légumes qui finirent leurs courses dans la porte derrière le caporal, quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Finalement Eren s'écroula au sol, sûrement ivre d'alcool et de fatigue.

Le caporal était vraiment excédé. On leur donnait un jour, juste un jour, de repos et ils en profitaient pour faire les cons ! C'est quoi ces gosses, même pas majeurs, qui boivent déjà au goulot ? Le monde courait à sa perte rien qu'avec eux, même plus besoins de rajouter les titans dans l'équation !

C'est de fortement mauvais poil, que le caporal hissa sur son dos un Eren complètement à l'ouest.

- « Aracchaccha yadibi dabi din rabaditsu dan din ran den ran do. Aracchaccha yadi-... »

- « Eren, ferme-la ! Je ne veux plus d'entendre! » siffla Livaï qui ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette chanson.

Dans son dos Eren bougea un peu, se hissant plus haut sur supérieur, jusqu'à pouvoir mettre sa tête et son coup sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- « Moui, moui caporal … mour … tant ... » geigna l'adolescent.

«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ? Il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool ou alors il a passé la nuit à boire._ » réfléchit Livaï ne prétend qu'une oreille distraite à ce que marmonnait son cadet, se serait bête qu'il soit malade sur son dos. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du caporal se dernier laissant tomber son fardeau sur son lit sous les protestations du plus jeune.

- « Tu te couches et tu dors ! T'as assez fais de connerie pour le mois à venir ! » ordonna Livaï.

Il s'en allait pour chercher un lit de camps, le sol n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour terminer sa nuit, quand une main lui agrippa la chemise. Quand il se retourna pour faire lâcher Eren il le vit à moitié dans les vapes entrain de lui quémander de dormir avec lui. Le caporal aurait bien refusé si la main n'avait pas tenu aussi fermement son habit, impossible de lui faire lâcher prise. Finalement il se coucha au côté d'Eren lui tournant le dos.

Jaëger en profita pour ce collait à lui en marmonnant des trucs inaudible pour le commun des mortels, sauf la dernière phrase qui le maintint éveillé.

- « … jeu … dudu deyabuu~ … Neuh nuit … Je vous aime caporal … Rzzzzz … »

- « Tch ! Il ne peut pas se taire et dormir au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ?! Maintenant je suis réveillé à cause de ce sale mioche ! »

* * *

_Remarque inutile de l'auteure:_

_J'ai vraiment écrit ça? ... Je crois que je vais aller m'enterrer au fond du jardin._


End file.
